


5+1

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blackrom, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, thats pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatively: In which Nepeta bites Eridan five times, and he returns the favor once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5+1

The first time, they were wrigglers. She found the violet wriggler snapping it’s jaws at a trembling orange wriggler. She didn’t like that. She watched his to-be lusus look over his wounds worried later, and felt a small sense of victory as she licked the violet off her jaws.

The second time, only a little after her first pupation, her lusus had taken her hunting. She was resting in a tree branch above a old trail that’d been abandoned. Her ears perked at the sound of movement, but she only fully got up when a familiar scent hit her nose. She couldn’t quite place it, though. That is, until the source of the smell showed itself. A young troll, not much older than her, with a purple stripe in his hair. The gasp that escaped her didn’t go unnoticed by the troll. She froze when he saw her, and before she could react, he was under her out stretching a hand. “Wwhat are you?” he asked, and she realized he must not remember her. For some reason, this enraged her. Angry and confused, she bit him and ran.

The third time was a FLARPing session. He recognized her right of the bat. “You!”, he exclaimed. “You’re the one wwho bit me!” If Nep had been in any rational state of mind , she’d have noticed his tone was more of wonder than anger. But Nep was scared. And she was in a corner. And so, after desperately glancing around for an escape, and finding none, she snapped at him, and nipped his finger. After regaining her senses and giving a rushed apology, she fled. She tried to forget the rush of exhilaration she got from the act.

The fourth time was in the middle of a argument. The confrontation soon got physical, and Eridan was left in defeat, with a few scars to remind him of this. (He took total advantage of this when FLARPING as Dualscar.) The bite marks, however, were harder to explain.

The fifth time, Nepeta was in a rage. Her growls were heard throughout the halls. Most people stayed clear of her when she was like this. Eridan Ampora was not most people. And that bitch had tore his cape! Shortly after confronting her, however, he found himself pinned to the floor. His exclamation of “Wwha-!“, however, was cut off by a growl and a bite to the throat. He felt his blood rushing to his face as he felt her sandpaper-y tongue licking the blood from the wound. Nepeta, noticing this, this current situation, and the growing crowd of trolls around them, flushed deep olive before running to her quarters. Eridan glanced at the ever obvious mark on his neck, briefly touching it, and briefly grimacing when he realized it was right where his scarf didn’t reach. He was pulled back into reality by Sollux’s exclamation of: “Damn, Ed.”

The first time Eridan bit Nepeta, was the day after. He seeked her out, and eventually got her backed into a corner. Her confusion was put to a halt (along with the rest of her mental functions), as he gave a quick smirk, a quiet “My turn,” and sunk his shark-like teeth into the juncture where her shoulder and neck met.

The next day was very interesting for everyone.


End file.
